Thirty Days of RusPol
by Leosia Major
Summary: A thirty day NSFW writing challenge. Ivan Braginsky x Feliks Łukasiewicz (Russia x Poland). Human AU. Human names used.
1. Blanket Hog

**Pairing**: Ivan Braginsky x Feliks Łukasiewicz (Russia x Poland)

**Summary**: A thirty day NSFW writing challenge.

**Warnings**: All chapters will contain sexual content. Human names used.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

**A**/**N:** I tried posting this meme on my Tumblr (and I'm actually continuing it with PruAus still) but there was a considerable lack of response and I was clogging up the very slow moving RusPol tag! I thought perhaps would be a better place for it. I may not post every day but I'll do my best. I hope you guys enjoy! There's no real order to

* * *

"You're hogging the covers." Feliks complained and with all his might tugged the covers away from Ivan.

"_You_ are hogging the covers." The larger man said, frowning as the smaller of the pair bundled himself up with the comforter.

"I'm cold." Came Feliks' indignant reply.

"And you think I'm not?" Ivan asked with that frown still in place. "I'm without clothes too, you know."

"So go put clothes on." Feliks answered, bundling himself up comfortably.

Ivan snorted and pulled the comforter away from Feliks with little effort. The blond was strong, yes, but he was stronger. After he wrestled the comforter away he spread it properly over them both and slipped his arms around the Pole.

Feliks' answer was a sleepy whine of protest, but in spite of the noise he snuggled into Ivan's chest. He'd later claim it was because Ivan was very warm and it was very cold at his house. Of course, for all that Feliks tried to emotionally distance himself, Ivan knew he was more attached than he let on and that was quite alright by him. He, himself had already fallen quite hard and was well wrapped around that little finger of Feliks'. "Better?" He asked, settling himself in for sleep as well.

"Don't snore." Feliks mumbled, burrowing himself into the covers and into Ivan's embrace.

Ivan's answer was a sleepy chuckle as they both drifted to sleep.


	2. Good Morning

**Pairing**: Ivan Braginsky x Feliks Łukasiewicz (Russia x Poland)

**Summary**: A thirty day NSFW writing challenge.

**Warnings**: All chapters will contain sexual content. Human names used.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

**A**/**N:** Just a note. I WILL try to post these as often as I can. They'll vary in length. Some chapters will be very, very short but not all of them will be that way. All chapters will be a human AU but not all chapters are connected! Think of them all as their own story, and I will tell you when they _are _connected.

* * *

(Continued from 'Blanket Hog' ...)

When Feliks woke it was to an empty bed (though the spot Ivan had vacated was still quite warm) and the sounds of water running in the master bath.

He inwardly sighed. Of course the Russian would be an early riser with a prompt morning routine. Feliks preferred rising later in the morning and lazing in bed until he had no choice but to get up and get ready.

Well, he thought wryly, he was awake now. He had no intention of getting himself ready for the day and lazing about in Ivan's big bed seemed well and good enough, but he wasn't about to do it without company. The Pole slipped out of bed, silently cursing the chilliness of the bedroom. Of course he could solve his problem by putting some type of clothing on but that hardly worked for his intentions.

Without so much as a polite knock on the door, he slipped into the bathroom. It was warm in here, the air damp and steamy from the shower Ivan had just taken. He saw the other with his back to him, his hair matted against his skull, a towel around his hips. As quietly as he could, Feliks snuck behind him (this was only possible thanks to the layer of steam on the mirror at the time).

He slipped his hands around Ivan's waist and tugged off the towel, smothering a laugh at the irritated, "Hey!" he got for his pains.

"Good morning to you too." Feliks said and moved around, slipping between the other's large body and the counter.

"So you finally woke up." Ivan said wryly, lifting a pale eyebrow at him.

"Someone kept me up last night." Feliks quipped, voice heavy with suggestion.

Ivan's response was a smirk as he recalled the night before. "And you are coming for more, is that it?"

"Maybe." Feliks grinned. "Maybe not. I'll settle for a kiss and some breakfast for now." He offered. Ivan obliged, chuckling at the Pole's ever needy stomach and leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.


	3. What a Tease

**Pairing**: Ivan Braginsky x Feliks Łukasiewicz (Russia x Poland)

**Summary**: A thirty day NSFW writing challenge.

**Warnings**: All chapters will contain sexual content. Human names used.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

**A**/**N: **Now, I am doing some of these out of order of the original 30 Day Challenge. If any of you have seen it, and you're confused, that is why! I haven't been listening the specific challenges for each day because I figure it's not that important. If you guys really want to know I'd be happy to link to the original list!

All chapters will be a human AU but not all chapters are connected! Think of them all as their own story, and I will tell you when they _are _connected.

* * *

Ivan swore he could still smell the perfume Feliks had worn on their date that evening in his car as he drove back to his apartment.

How could a single scent be so intoxicating? It was something the smaller blond wore whether he wore male or female's clothing and always it drove Ivan crazy. One whiff and already he was thinking of everything they had done and could be doing together … Though of course thinking on it, that was probably intentional on Feliks' part.

He grumbled to himself as he parked in the small lot of his own apartment complex. It wasn't at all unusual for them to end the night with Ivan simply dropping Feliks off at home. More often than not Feliks came home with Ivan, and on occasion Ivan stayed there … but it wasn't completely unheard of for each of them to head home alone. Tonight, however, Ivan hadn't been expecting it. They'd gone dancing, they'd both had a bit of a buzz going (he was fit to drive, he told himself). It had been one of those nights that Feliks had gone all out in his dressing and had been completely indistinguishable from any other girl in that room. He _knew_ how that got to Ivan.

But they'd ended the night with Feliks giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and explaining he had work in the morning. That was probably true, Ivan had to admit, but the Pole _had_ to know he was teasing Ivan … He was good at teasing, though this wasn't a talent Ivan was sure he was pleased with.

As he made his way into his small apartment he could remember the way the other's body felt against his own. Neither of them would admit their secret love for the club scene - they liked to let others think that they thought themselves better than that. They liked to pretend they were too grown up to get a little too drunk and a little too raunchy on a crowded dance floor. But in the darkness and smoke of a packed club, it was easy to drop the act and let loose.

He was sticky, sweaty and he smelled strongly of smoke and liquor. That was his first order of business - to shower. He'd get a drink for himself and some clean clothes after. Slowly he trudged to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself, immediately turning the water on. Out of habit he had it set only at a mild warmth. He was far too used to Feliks using up most of the hot water and hardly ever took scalding hot showers any longer.

When the water was a decent temperature he got in, warming himself under the spray. As water ran down his muscled flesh he shivered, mind once again going back to the club that night. It had been sinful the way the other man had dressed. That shirt of his may as well have been painted on and that skirt would have served better as a wide belt … Not that Ivan was complaining mind you. He got jealous, yes, when other men looked at Feliks. But on some level it was satisfying knowing that at the end of the night it was Ivan he was going home with while others were left lusting after him.

He ran one hand through his hair, recalling that intoxicating perfume, right against his nose, easier to smell than the sweat and the alcohol and smoke around him. That small, warm body pressed against his own, writhing and twisting with the techno beat played overhead. He uttered a soft groan at the mere memory of it, and before he really realized what he was doing he'd taken his own length in hand.

Damn it all, Feliks. He was still worked up, still desperately wanting to touch the other. He could only imagine how things would have gone if he'd gone in with the Pole. He'd have pressed him against the door - they wouldn't have made it to Feliks' bedroom, Ivan wanted him that badly. He gave himself a squeeze before beginning to move his hand, imagining it was the smaller man's hand on him rather than his own.

He'd have left Feliks' clothing on, most definitely. When he was dressed like that it was hard not to want to fuck him with his clothes still on. Right against the door he'd have taken him, relishing in the loud moans Feliks made, knowing anyone walking in the hall could hear that noise.

Oh, Feliks made the best noises in bed, that was for certain. That moan Ivan loved so much echoed in his memory as he stroked his hand faster over himself. Already he was edging close. Feliks was always so loud. Part of Ivan was certain it was for his benefit … The Pole was a paradox. He hated confronting strangers but at the same time loved attention when he walked into a room. He certainly had his neighbors' attention with his noises.

He could just imagine that body beneath his own, writhing against the sheets. His own moans echoed in the shower as he leaned his heated forehead against the tile, hand moving faster still. He could see Feliks' short, blond hair fanned out across the pillows, imagine the makeup he'd worn running on his face.

The mere mental imagery was nearly too much for him as he came with a guttural moan of his own, spilling into his own hand. He took a deep breath and leaned against the slick tiles, washing himself off then. Feliks might have work in the morning, yes. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be free that afternoon … Yes, he'd be seeing his little Pole tomorrow, that was for certain.


	4. Some Entertainment

**Pairing**: Ivan Braginsky x Feliks Łukasiewicz (Russia x Poland)

**Summary**: A thirty day NSFW writing challenge.

**Warnings**: All chapters will contain sexual content. Human names used.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

**A**/**N: **Thank you for reading, you guys! I know some of these end in a cliff hanger but to be perfectly frank I'd get a little bored writing a full sex scene over and over and over for this meme. BUT I'm working on updates for Mein Bruder, Imagine AND Attachment to Letting Go, so get ready!

There's a few spaces in the meme for your own input. I'm going to ask all of you. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see with these two? Please let me know!

* * *

"Why did you have to choose _this _movie?" Feliks whined under his breath as he leaned on Ivan, wrinkling his nose as the opening credits began to roll.

Ivan rolled his eyes at the Pole's distaste. "You told me we could see whatever I wanted and I want to see this." He nodded his head firmly, folding his arms over his chest. Sure, he could have picked a movie they both wanted to see. He could have picked something that wasn't a genre Feliks loathed … but the opportunity was too perfect.

"I _hate_ romantic dramas." Feliks said again. There wasn't much use in complaining really. They were already here, they were already seated … He might as well tough it out but really …romance? Ivan had always surprised him with his fondness for those movies.

"So you've said fifteen times thus far today." Ivan deadpanned. He kept his eyes on the screen. "Now be quiet and just watch the movie. Try to enjoy yourself, alright?"

Slouching in his seat, Feliks quieted down. Next time it was his turn to pick he swore he'd pick something Ivan was bound to dislike. He shifted in his seat when the bigger man put an arm around him and allowed the other to pull him close. The movie was slow, it was boring, and he couldn't stand a single actor in it.

A half hour in, the urge to check his cell phone was far too overwhelming and so he took his phone from his pocket, though before he could see anything but the time, Ivan plucked the pink encased iPhone from his hands and placed it in his jacket pocket. He wordlessly shook his head and looked back at the screen.

Feliks gave a huff. There were still two entire _hours_ left of the damn movie and now Ivan wouldn't even let him text Toris … Though in retrospect Toris probably would have scolded him for texting in a movie and wouldn't respond after. Grumbling to himself he laid his head on Ivan's shoulder and just relaxed. Maybe he could nap …

His hand rested on the other's thigh perhaps a bit too high and he felt Ivan stiffen momentarily. Well now that gave him an idea. He slipped the tips of his fingers up the length of Ivan's zipper and moved to tug it down.

"What are you doing?" Ivan hissed.

"Enjoying the movie." Feliks replied sweetly as he pulled the zipper down and undid the button.

Really Ivan should have stopped him. He should have said no and made him sit up and watch the damn movie … But this would no doubt silence Feliks, and it would benefit him too. He didn't have the willpower to stop him. That would be needed to keep himself silent. He gritted his teeth as he felt Feliks' hand slip into his pants, past the waistband of his boxers and he knew he was in for it.

This was fun, Feliks decided as he worked the other's pants down and open enough to do what he needed to do. This was almost like being in high school again, trying to find places to fool around where they wouldn't get caught. He grinned to himself, pleased with his efforts as he leaned down and switched from touching him with his hand to using his mouth instead.

The Russian sucked in a breath and darted his eyes around the room twice. Nobody was looking. There weren't many people in there anyway. He tried to focus on the movie before him but with that warm, wet mouth now on his erection it was hard to focus on anything but that.

Feliks shifted in his seat, half laying across his seat and the one on the other side of it as he leaned across Ivan's lap, rather enjoying himself at this point. To change things up he pulled off of him then, laving his tongue up and down the length of his erection instead. Ivan had to fight to keep still and quiet and Feliks was very much aware of this.

Had his mouth not been busy, he'd have smirked, definitely pleased with himself. Once more he took the other into his mouth with practiced ease and began to bob his head. Ivan slipped a hand into Feliks' hair and the Pole knew by the tension in the other's body just how close he was. He redoubled his efforts, pulling off when the Russian tugged his hair in warning. His hand slipped around Ivan's length again and he stroked him until he came, using some of the napkins to clean him up.

Satisfied with himself, Feliks settled in beside him, leaving Ivan to fix himself up. "Well, that was fun." He said into his ear.


	5. Not Our Virtue

**Pairing**: Ivan Braginsky x Feliks Łukasiewicz (Russia x Poland)

**Summary**: A thirty day NSFW writing challenge.

**Warnings**: All chapters will contain sexual content. Human names used.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

**A**/**N: **Okay, so I know this was posted and then taken down ... I realized I made a mistake in transferring this from my blog and posted this before the previous chapter. I'm sorry for confusion, guys!

* * *

(Continued from 'Some Entertainment'')

The car ride home from the movie theater was the longest Ivan had ever experienced in his life. It seemed like every bad driver and red light on the road was out to stop him and he couldn't get to the parking lot of his apartment complex fast enough.

At the moment he couldn't decide whether his decision to deliberately choose a movie he knew Feliks would hate was a good or a bad idea. The Pole had spent the rest of the film curled up, half in his lap, pressing kisses to his jaw and to his neck. He had kept himself entertained and quiet, sure, but Ivan was left fighting to concentrate on the film. He'd managed to make it to the credits but the moment the credits began to roll, he half dragged Feliks out to their car and immediately sped home.

Feliks was certainly pleased with himself. He'd managed to work Ivan up quite a bit. Now he took delight in watching the other's tight grip on the steering wheel. He nearly laughed every time he heard Ivan mutter curses under his breath as they hit seemingly every red light in down between the movies and Ivan's apartment. "Something the matter?" He asked innocently. The glare he received got a laugh out of him.

Ivan was frustrated and eager - just how Feliks liked him. He knew the other would be rushed, he might even be rough and he welcomed it. He reached out and put a hand on Ivan's knee and the other glanced sideways at him. "Don't. Not unless you want us to crash." He snorted.

Feliks just laughed and sat back in his seat. "Worried you'll come too quickly, huh?" He taunted, earning another glare.

At long last they'd parked at Ivan's place. He parked in the very first spot he saw and threw the gear into park. He half yanked the keys from the car and slipped out, waiting impatiently for Feliks. In turn, Feliks decided to take his time. He followed Ivan to the building, sauntering up the stairs while the taller man had taken them two at a time.

Ivan had the door open by the time Feliks reached it and he unashamedly pulled the smaller man inside. "You're the biggest cock tease I know." He growled, pushing him against the inside wall of his apartment and kissing him roughly.

Apparently that was the end of Feliks' games because he met the kiss with eager return. "Mm, tell me you'd want it any other way," He murmured with Ivan's lower lip between his teeth. He placed his hands on Ivan's chest and with surprising force for someone his size pushed him back into the living room.

The back of Ivan's calves hit the couch and he fell back onto it, Feliks falling into his lap in a straddle. They kissed again, hands grabbing at one another's clothing. They got as far as shedding jackets and opening pants before they decided this was all far too much effort.

Hardly a few more moments passed before they'd shed enough clothing to do what they needed. Ivan's pants were open and down around his thighs. Feliks hadn't bothered to kick his pants off further than just one leg. They were both far too eager. They rushed through their foreplay, both of them grateful they'd been lazy enough to leave the necessary lubrication on the sofa side table.

As Feliks slowly eased himself down onto Ivan's aching length, he let out a low whine. He grabbed the other man's face in his hands and kissed him hard, easing himself down slowly. Ivan knew better than to rush this. If Feliks was hurt in any way other than what he liked he had _no _problem ending things there … Ivan didn't want to be left alone with his hand, no.

He waited patiently until the Pole began to move. At first it was Feliks who set the pace. His hands grabbed onto Ivan's shoulders, fingers clutching at the shirt he still wore. He was all too aware of his own jeans rubbing against one leg. He could feel the zipper of Ivan's slacks under his behind every time he moved down. His own shirt was far too hot. None of that was enough to slow him down.

The minute Ivan was sure he wouldn't get any retaliation, his big hands took hold of Feliks' hips and began to help him move. He half lifted the other and brought him down again. There were no sounds but their own strangled moaning and the slapping of their skin together.

So frenzied were their movements, so hasty were they to get off that it hardly took any time at all before Feliks was grabbing for Ivan's hand. "Touch me." He murmured though it was more of an order than anything else. Obediently, he complied, stroking Feliks, making the other's frenzied movements that much more pleasured. As he neared his climax he tensed, squeezing tight around Ivan's length inside and came over his hand with a loud cry of his name. He never had cared if the neighbors heard.

Ivan continued to move, hands still tight on Feliks' hips. He stroked the other through his orgasm as he worked towards his own. Just minutes later he followed suit, gasping against him as he pressed kisses along the side of his throat. As they sat together, leaning into one another, panting hard, Ivan decided … yeah, taking him to a movie he was sure to hate had definitely been the right decision.


End file.
